


A Bad Dream

by Tumtumthomasto



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other, chisato dies in the car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumtumthomasto/pseuds/Tumtumthomasto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima has a nightmare about the event surrounding his wife's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

He closes his eyes and the darkness gives way to streetlamps, the mattress turns to asphalt. The arm in which he once supported himself burns with bleeding scrapes and bruises that haven't formed yet and tiny pebbles mixed with twigs embedded into his skin. The silence of his home, of the room is suddenly filled with the blare of sirens and the rush of people talking, wheezing, crying, shouting--  
Chisato's eyes are still open and gazing at him from across the compartment--grey now instead of their usual ochre hue and now deeply, uncharacteristically afraid. A thin trail of blood runs from her lips, curling down the dip of her chin to fall gently against her uniform skirt.   
There is now nothing in Dojima's world aside from hands, pulling at his shoulders, trying to tear him away and her frail delicate fingers furling and unfurling rhythmically as if in tune to her last heart beats. He resists the backwards tug, bloodied hands of his own reaching out to touch hers, lights of blue then red then blue again washing over her paling flesh. There's a shout again, she shudders and a wet sound comes from her back as her head lolls forwards in an unhealthy manner, as if her neck is detached from her skull. He's torn away, ripped out from the seam of the truck bed as the emergency units make work of prying their bodies from the totaled car. He thinks to scream, but no sounds come to his throat. He watches as they saw away her seat-belt, the same one that had crushed her throat, releasing her from the car's cold grip. Her body slumping forwards like a doll against her own knees until they lift her out. 

She's dead.

"She's dead." It's on everyone's lips, even the faces he cannot see. It's on his lips, the police, the care units, the doctors, her parents.  
"Ryotaro, why didn't you come to the funeral?"  
She's dead.  
"Ryotaro, wasn't she your wife?"  
She's dead.  
"Ryo, can't we just drive to your place. It'll be quicker."  
She's dead.

He wakes up gasping in the dark of his bedroom, cold but sweating and half-tangled in his bed-sheets. His chest heaves for air, over and over until finally he's sure it's reality and not some extension of his nightmare, and then his wheezing hitches into a hard, creaking sob that he can't suppress. Dojima rolls over and stifles the rest of it into his sweat-dampened pillow. He doesn't want to hold it in anymore, all this frustration and grief, but there simply isn't anywhere for it to go.

He remains that way until the morning light peaks in through the curtains, reassuring him that he is indeed alive. Peeking an eye open as the light slowly streams on, he wonders if this is the wrath of God. What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate? What had she done to have her young life cut so dreadfully short? He doesn't know, turns his head into the fabric of his pillow again, and waits for it to be 7AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's pretty interesting, writing about car accidents!
> 
> This is pretty short, sorry.


End file.
